Into the Shadows
by 1Sparrow1
Summary: The story of Gale's younger sister Jenna and what happened to her. Why does Gale never talk about her and where is she now? Starts before the books and could progress through them. I don't own the Hunger Games- That privilege goes to Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

**First Hunt**

I had been up for hours when Gale came in to wake me up. How could I sleep? I was so excited. Today was the day Gale was finally going to take me hunting.

"Jenna are you up?" Gale said as he came in. I shot up from my bed.

"Up and ready," I replied. He just smiled and laughed since I was already dressed. I was ready for today. Downstairs we grabbed a quick breakfast then ran outside. We got outside just as the sun was coming out. Gale looked up as if he was judging the sky.

"Gonna be a nice morning for hunting." He looked back at me and I just smiled. I had been waiting for this day since I was five.

Gale always told me no when I asked to go with him. He said I was too young and I would go with him when I was old enough. But he never told me when that would be. Until yesterday, the day before my tenth birthday, after dinner he came over to me and smiled. My brother always smiled when he knew something that I didn't, just because it bugged me so much. Then he said, "How about tomorrow we go hunting in the morning?"I looked back at him with a questioning look and he nodded. Finally!

We walked silently to the fence. It was supposed to be electric but they never had the power on way out here, in the Seam. Gale helped me through quickly by showing the easiest space to get through, and we made a dash for the tree line. When we had finally reached the trees I took a deep breath and the fresh forest air made me feel so alive.

He signaled me to keep quite. Earlier today he had told me not to talk when we got outside the fence until he had told me it was alright. We continued to walk for a while and the forest was amazing, everything so much more interesting close up.

After a while, Gale stopped and looked around for something. He finally spotted whatever it was and headed that way, me following in suit. He stopped at a log and pulled out his bow, but also something covered in bark. "Happy birthday" he said as he handed it to me. I took off the bark and there it was. A bow, just for me.

It was a little big for me now but it was supposed to last me a while, and I was growing quick. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and ran to hug him, almost tripping over a root.

He chuckled as he said, "Be careful now, you haven't gotten your forest feet yet. At home you might be fine but it is a lot different out here," with that in mind we sat down on the log and his face grew worrisome.

With a more serious tone he told me, "You need to keep your eyes wide open out here, it's very dangerous, we're not even supposed to be here." " I know..." he interrupted me before I could finish. "No you don't know but you will soon enough. You really have to understand how dangerous it is out here. There is so much you don't know about. I have to warn you about very important things others you'll learn on your own, so listen carefully. Now some strange things have been happening out here so if you see anything out of the normal or anything even remotely suspicious you need to hide okay?"

This made me think, strange things? Like what? The curiosity got the best of me. "What do you mean strange things, aren't there a lot of strange things that happen within the forest?"

"You know what I mean, unusual things." I gave him a questioning glance and with it he answered my question.

"You're not gonna leave it alone are you?" He knew me too well. "I might as well tell you now instead of later." He paused for a few minutes, and then with a sigh continued, "I've seen a few Capital hovercrafts out here before and it is very important that you don't let them seem you understand? As soon as you see them you hide and don't leave you're spot until you're positive they are gone." I nod my head. "And I have to be able to see you at all times, the outside is huge and you don't know your way around and would get lost."

"Alright" I replied. "But will I ever be able to hunt alone?"

Gale thought for a moment before replying with a sly smile. "In time." In time, the phrase he used all the time for telling me maybe someday, but not for quite a long time. With that out of the way he stood back up. "Now are you ready for your first bow lesson?" He mood lightened and a real smile wiped across his face with these words. I look at him with eager eyes. "Couldn't be more ready."


	2. Chapter 2

He brought me to a tree for a few test runs on my new bow. It felt amazing. I felt strong for one of the first times in my life. We had gone through numerous test runs when I saw it. The rabbit.

I looked towards Gale with a questioning look, but being my brother he understood and gave me the thumbs up. We followed it until it stopped. I readied my bow.

With Gale right behind me I remember what he had told me earlier, when we had been practicing on a tree. I raise the bow, already having the arrow knocked. I pull back and I can see Gale observing me, just like him, I thought. I turn focus back to the rabbit. Aiming down the shaft, I see the furry little creature.

Now, almost silently, Gale whispers, "Right now aim for the head, it's the part that no one uses in cooking." With that in mind I aim right for the small head about thirty yards away. I take a deep breath and let the arrow go, sitting for a moment.

Gale helps me stand up we both look down to where I had just shot. We see an arrow but as we head closer to retrieve it I saw it. I had hit it, right where I aimed too! Gale smiles and head over to it making sure it's dead. Sure enough it is.

"Hole in one!" Gale says jokingly, along with, " Nice shot, you're a real natural at this." He cleans of the rabbit, and puts it on his belt, handing me my cleaned arrow as we start walking again. "One more and we can have Rabbit stew for your birthday, your favorite."

I smiled at that, it really was my favorite. But then a though occurred to me. "Oh," I said "aren't you supposed to hunt with Katniss. She would be out here at any moment."

"I told her I was bringing you hunting today, she was fine with it. I'm gonna go hunting with her tomorrow." Gale told me. Well at least she was ok with it. "We caught a doe yesterday and I told her to keep it because I wanted it to be just you and me today."

"A doe? Wow. I just didn't want her and her family to go hungry."

"No need to worry. They're set for a bit. I was thinking I would take you with me once a week for practice. Sometimes with Katniss if you don't mind. She doesn't mind and she thought it would be a good idea." Hunting with Gale and Katniss. Sounded great. I could get a lot of pointers to get better quicker.

"Yeah sounds good." I confirm it with Gale. He smiles. We find another good spot to look around, and Gale spots another rabbit. Gale takes this one quickly, much faster than me. But he has had a lot more practice. With that we head back through the forest. It's time to head home.

The forest is a bright green, since its early summer. July 4th to be exact. I've heard that it was the day the ancestors of ours declared independence, but it doesn't even matter anymore. It always comes back in my mind around my birthday. No hunger games and no Capital telling us what we can and can't do. Gale breaks my train of thought, when we reach the log.

He takes my bow and his and puts them back in the log. I pay close attention to how he hides them, careful to make sure that they are completely covered. "I was thinking next time we would focus more on gathering plants." Gale says as he turns to me.

"Sounds good." And with that we head back into district 12 with our two rabbits.

When we get home my mother smothers me in a hug. "I was so worried, you hunting oh you nearly gave me a heart attack, I forgot you were going with Gale, I thought you were gone when I went to wake you up and you weren't there."

"Mom, I fine although I might not be if you don't let me breathe." I respond wheezily.

My mom lets go quickly and sighs with relief, "Sorry but don't scare me again, leave a note or something." Gale smiles and walk over to the kitchen table and holds up a note reading it mockingly in our mom's voice.

"Mom, me and Jenna are out hunting. See you later. Gale." Mom completely ignores what he had just said and sees the two rabbits on his belt.

"Rabbits? Looks like we are going to have rabbit stew for your birthday sweetie." She takes the rabbits from Gale and starts to ready them for later today. "Did you catch anything Jenna?" I look at Gale who nods his head.

"Yeah" that all I said. But Gale goes on about it. "It was the first animal we saw today and she got it, it's that one right there," pointing to the one to her right "she made it look easy."

"Wow nice Jenna." And that's all we heard from my mother on the subject. She wasn't very excited about me going hunting, but Gale had talked her into it, telling her that it would be good for me.

Throughout the day people stop by wishing happy birthdays to me. Other than that the day was nothing special. Just the regular: chores and errands. I get a little free time to write, and I savor every minute of it.

It's my release. Anything, that's the limit when I write. They are mostly stories of freedom though, I already have three notebooks, more than anyone I know. I get them from Gale and on my birthdays when affordable from the Black market. My stories I hope are close to something within the future of Panem. The capitol being taken down, its not hard to see the hatred toward them and their games, so I keep them hidden, away from the eyes of the capitol. Away from reality.

We have dinner and tell stories. Everyone seems on edge. Now it just seems difficult to enjoy things, with the reaping just a few days away. We get to bed, but it starts to rain. I head to the window unable to sleep. I love watching rain, just soothing somehow I guess. I start to think. Gale is in so many times, what if he gets picked? I hear something and I see its Gale coming over. He can tell I'm worrying about him, I always do.

"It's gonna be alright. It's no different from any other year. I've made it this far, right?" I nod my head and decide to just let the subject die. It's not really worth it. At least he can't know that I'll continue to worry about it in my mind. There is nothing that we can really do about it. But I still worry. What if we know them? What if it's the Everdeen family? Does it matter to worry? Can we help it? But there isn't a thing we can do. We are powerless in these decisions.

The day of the reaping goes as fast as it comes. We are safe for another year. Free from the burden of the games. But unfortunately for Harley Johnson and Alice Logold, they're not. I wince at the thought of Alice in the games. She was a good friend. After the reaping Gale comes and gives me a hug knowing the despair in my heart is setting in.

She's thirteen. I keep telling myself she will make it. But reality sets in when less than three weeks later when a career takes her. The forest is one place that lets me think whether or not Gale and Katniss are there.I go more frequently for a while because Gale realizes how it helps me. But a month later we are back to regular schedules. All I know is the forest helps and it makes me relax. The longer in the forest I am the more powerful I feel I become. One question is always on my mind now. Are we really powerless?

**Note: So this is my first fanfic and I wasn't sure about posting it, so let me know what you think and any suggestions and helpful criticism would be greatly appreciated! The idea for this just popped in my head one day so I thought why not? Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

A year passes and I grow stronger in the forest. Even Katniss says I have a real knack for shooting. Lately Katniss has been teaching me about aim. Since she always hits her target in the eye, I'm getting better, but nowhere near as good as she is. I know so much more about which plants are edible and which never to eat. Gale says maybe I can even go alone sooner than he thought. This made me much happier, but then I realized he probably thought I would be twenty before he let me go alone.

He and Katniss laughed when I said that aloud. It was quiet while we were walking, it seemed that we had walked a much longer distance than normal, but I went into one of my thinking space-outs so who knows.

That's when Gale broke the silence. "We have a surprise for you Jenna."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise is walking?" I said trying to lighten the mood a little, they seemed a little worried, but that was understandable just days before the reaping again.

"No, a surprise for your eleventh birthday Jenna." Katniss said to me with a mostly real smile. "It's just a few more minutes ahead." When we get there I realize why it's such a surprise. A lake with a tiny cabin, smaller than our house, and a strawberry patch, it was beautiful. The mockingjays sang loudly and beautifully. Katniss saw my reaction and my wonderment.

"My dad used to take me here. It was just a place to relax. Thought you might want to see it."

"It's amazing" I said. It truly was, I wanted to stay here forever. We stay for about an hour but it feels like just minutes when we have to leave, having already caught three rabbits and a squirrel. It was a productive day. We also caught a doe, but decided to stash that for another day. If we had too much people might become suspicious.

When we got back into the district I say to Katniss, "Why don't you and your family come over for rabbit stew tonight? We have three rabbits." Katniss thinks about but before she answers I add, "Please?"

"Sure" Katniss answers my question with a small chuckle and we head home. The Everdeens come over to have dinner and there is small talk, and stories. They don't stay long after because it took longer than expected for the stew to finish cooking. We say goodbye and see you soon to the Everdeen family and decide to go to bed early, it had been an exhausting day.

Before we lay down for bed Gale comes over to me and says, "You know you're quite clever for your age. Don't let anyone change that." And with that he goes to bed. Strange, I thought to myself, what a random comment. But then again it was Gale, he was a random person.

While I was lying in bed a memory from last year came back to me. It was something that Gale had said to me while we were out hunting. I've seen a few Capital hovercrafts out here before and you can't let them seem you understand? Capital hovercrafts? I have never seen one, not even above our district. Why would he tell me to be careful if I've never seen one? How would I know what they even look like? Then a real thought occurred to me. What would capital hovercrafts be doing way out there? We go on the side that leads to nowhere. Not between two districts, but between District twelve and nothing. Why would they be out here? What are they looking for? What are they checking on?

Questions raced through my mind. What was the Capital doing? This was a question I was going to find the answer to. I couldn't tell Gale. No, he couldn't know, he would try to stop me. Something that won't be done. But one thing was for sure, the Capital was up to something and I was going to find out what that was, by myself, I wasn't going to be powerless anymore, and that I promised myself.

My stories are growing. Longer and longer everyday. Not much else to do in the winter, especially with the weather as bad as it is this year. We've had to cancel quite a few hunting trips because it was hard to walk to more than 20 feet outside. so I write and my mind continues to endlessly wander and ponder on the capitols activities. My family sees me writing, but never bothers me, they know I like to keep what I write to myself .

Every once in a while, I catch Gale trying to sneak a look, but he'll never admit it. Always joking around. I can tell his curiosity pushes him to, but he knows better than to try for too long. Being on my last notebook I worry what will happen when it becomes full. They are most certainly not cheap, but I need somewhere to release my feelings. Gale can tell what im thinking, or its just coincidence, because when he comes back from our little cubbie closet he is holding another in his hands.

He smiles as he hands it to me and says, ''Looks like you might need a little more room for your ideas."

"Thank you!" I give him a huge hug, knowing that it must have cost him at least a squirrel. These were quite rare. "Just never lose your clever, active mind" he said smiling. There is was again. that word. Clever. He always seemed to call me that. Rest assured I would make it a priority to make sure that my mind never changed. As long as I focused on my goal it would stay the same. Although I hadn't made progress I was going to. Whatever the capital was up to, they couldn't keep it a secret forever. Clever would win.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer rolls back around and still I haven't a clue what the capital is up to. Never even seen a hovercraft. Was Gale tricking me to stay with him longer? No, he wouldn't have said it so seriously, or tried to hide it from me.

Thoughts about the capitol never left my head. I looked to Gale as we entered the forest. Clever. The word I choose to live by now. Ever since Gale said I was. I would need to be clever in order to ever figure out what the capitol was doing.

We got our bows and Gale handed me mine with a large sigh. What was up? "Gale, what's wrong?" I never got bored with questions.

"Nothing," he said handing me my bow. We walked over to a field. Gale searched and surveyed the field for ten minutes. "Ok, now , you can go over to the forest on the other side of this clearing and hunt, I want you in shouting distance, ok?, and if anything is wrong I'll be right there just stay where you are." I could tell Gale wasn't thrilled about the idea but it had to happen sometime, and I was getting stronger and he let me wander more and more away from him daily. I looked back as I started across the field, Gale was always so worried.

I had to say something to ease his mind. "Don't worry I had a good teacher, and I'm clever remember?" He smiled and it had obviously helped.

On the other side of the meadow, about ten yards from the tree line, I spotted a doe. Out early this season I thought to myself. I slowly started to make my way to cover remembering Gale's lesson of never shooting from an open area. Too risky. That was when the wind picked up. Too lengthy and powerful for a forest gust.

It started to get dark, I looked back at Gale and saw his worried eyes hiding and him screaming a barely audible "RUN!" I looked up and in the sky was a huge capitol hovercraft and I was standing with no cover. I sprinted for the forest but it had already seen me. Its eyes glaring at me. I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could. This isn't it I told myself. The capitol won't get you, they won't.

As I ran I remembered every time I was in the forest and with every memory felt more powerful and ran faster. After sprinting about two miles the hovercraft still followed me. Not chancing losing a moving target. That was when I did the craziest thing in my life.

I turned abruptly and fired an arrow right at the craft. It hit and stuck and with that I kept running. I couldn't hear it after running for quite some time. Had it been enough? I slowed and turned around to check. I had finally lost it. Whether it had stopped out of pure shock or I actually caused damage it didn't matter. It was gone. I fell over exhausted, physically and mentally. When I finally had the strength to stand up again, I looked around.

This was something I never expected. How far had I run? How did I get here? Could I run back? Nope, no sign of which way I came from. I was stuck. Where was I?

** GALE POV**

She left and walked into the field and I had never felt so proud and nervous. My little sister, I knew she was ready for this. But its amazing how fast those feeling can be ripped away from you.

I felt the hovercraft before it came, the wind wasn't gentle enough for it to be anything else. It was then that I saw the hovercraft of the capitol. I had no feelings. She couldn't beat a hovercraft, it had already seen her. She ran franticly and scared into the other forest. And with her went all feeling. My heart had dropped into my stomach. My breath had vanished and my head felt heavier than a truck. She was in the forest before I could grasp a thought. One thought, I would never see her again.

She was gone, and I was numb. All I could think was I hope clever is enough. A sickening thought. How could I _ever_ think that? I ran out into the meadow screaming. Although the hovercraft was growing smaller and smaller. Not far into the forest on the other side I had lost it. She was so much faster than I was. Nimble too. I would never be able to catch up, I wasn't fast enough. Still I pushed on. I only stopped when I realized there was nothing that I could do. She was gone. Never again would my little sister be hunting with me. Once the capitol wanted somebody they got them, or made sure they were never seen again.

Little Jenna was clever, I knew she would live. But how and where was a mystery. Only to be known by few people. I couldn't handle the idea that she would be captured. No, I pushed that thought out of my head. I was not going to do that to my sister.

Once I made the long, devastating walk back to the log, despair filled my chest. I fell to the ground with a feeling of being punched. It took over me, and three words haunted my mind over and over again. She was gone. My chest grew heavier and heavier as my vision became blurry. Guilt was torturing me. I sat there thinking of my sister. I couldn't live like this. I was the reason she was gone. I knew I should have waited longer she seemed so ready though. I was eager for her to be ready to.

How would my mother react? She would know something happened as soon as I set foot in the door. It was growing dark, I had sat there all day, even though it felt like nothing, like not a minute should have passed, and I knew that I had to get home. Bow hidden, I made my way back to district 12.

As soon as I am back inside the fence, I slow my pace. Anything but eager to return home. I step inside the door back at the house, and my mother sees my expression, knowing something had happened. "Is everything ok?" She questioned me in a tone I couldn't handle. Too nice, but then again she hadn't known what I had done. She didn't even have to ask. She knew. "What happened Gale, you can tell me, where is your sister?" Her words stung like knives. I shook my head as the tears began to fall.

I could barely croak out, "It's all my fault." My mother quickly sat me down and pulled up a chair next to me. Half comforting me, half pushing me to tell her what happened. But all that could come out was disconnected, and pushed through my tears.

"I thought she was ready... I didn't know it was there... I'm so sorry... Its all my fault." Her eyes started to water.

"What happened? Its okay, what didn't you know? Ready for what?" Her questions just worsen my guilt. She didn't know, and it was most certainly not ok.

The next words I forced out of my mouth, and as I did they felt like fire and poison rolling off my tongue. "I thought she was ready." I say again and pause to gather myself as I continue, but it is useless. "To hunt alone, she had done so well." I pause again. Then it all comes at once. Word vomit. "The hovercraft, it came and I didn't know what to do she was already over on the other side of the meadow. It saw her and she ran before I could do anything. I don't know where she is or what happened. All I know is that it followed her into the forest."

Her expression fell. Her voice grew hoarse as she asked a last question. "A capitol hovercraft?" All I could do was nod. Tears started streaming down her face. "Well theres a little dinner left on the counter, why don't you eat and then head up to bed. I'll be in the study if you need me." Her voice broke as she spoke. She left the room and my head fell to the table like a brick. I couldn't eat. My stomach was in knots, and any food I put in it I was positive wouldn't stay.

I sat there drowning in my thoughts as the minutes that passed by seemed to be hours. Unable to escape flood that I had created. As I head upstairs I hear the thunder power over the sky. It was like the world knew what had happened and reflected my mood.

I stopped dead before I passed her room. I make my way to her doorway and stood in it, looking into her room. My eyes wander all over and I find myself walking in and sitting on her bed. Never had I felt something like this. The grief and guilt was gone, the tears still streamed down but a completely new feeling had settled in.

A feeling of emptiness, of nothing, a numbness worse than anything that I had felt ever. An acceptance that she was gone. The rain grows louder and louder and I go to her little window seat. She loved watching the rain, thunder storms even more. It never made sense to me. But now, it was the only thing that did. I couldn't tell you how long I sat here. Other than it had to be a while.

I look at the wall opposite of me and something didn't look right. At first I wasn't sure if it was just blurry vision or reality, but the more I looked at the wall the more I knew that there was something wrong with it. I put my hand up and pushed and the wood board came loose. I pulled it out, confusion flooding my brain. As I set it on the floor I take a glance at the inside of the wall. I can't believe it. Her notebooks. All four of them sit there and all I can do is just look at them. A piece of her was still here.

Within these books were her ideas, even if they were stories, they were from her. I take them from the wall and replace the board. There were a few small other things in there, but nothing that mattered to me. With the notebooks in hand I returned to her bed and sat down. I found the first one I gave to her. It was easy to spot because it was the most aged and a little seared on the side from her sitting a little too close to the fire one evening while writing. I open it and flip through the pages. All her stories.

I flip through the others until I get to the newest one I gave her. Its completely empty except for the first page. On the top of the first page there is one word written and it makes my heart drop.

_**Clever**_

One little word has so much power. It came from me. It meant something to her. With this I laid down in her bed with a new sadness welling up in me. I felt the tears coming again and force myself to sleep. Although my sleep is not much better. My dreams, no more like nightmares, just make the wound inside of me worse. She is there.

I come home and she's there. Smiling and greeting me with a warm hug. Mom walks into the kitchen with the biggest smile on her face. Everything is normal again. Its a bright sunny day and I can hear the birds chirping. We sit down for a picnic in an old park, that now, in reality, is abandoned. Its beautiful, with flowers growing all around, and their aromas fill the air with pleasant smells. We eat, and laugh, and tell stories about how great everything will be. But suddenly, without warning everything changes. The skies are no longer spotless, but overrun with dark, heavy grey/black clouds. Everything is now dark. I hear two word escape her quiet mouth, "I'm scared." I try to say everything's ok and its going to be alright but I can't make my voice work. The gusts of wind grow stronger and stronger. A twister comes down. And she is swept away, gone. I hear my mom screaming and crying for her, and I'm not longer in my body, but outside, observing. I watch myself as my body convulses with anger and sadness for my sister. And as the twister fades away, the whole picture begins to fade. Blurring itself until my eyes open and I find my self awake, still in her room.

I shot up into a sitting position, trying to recover my breath and feel the water welling within my eyes start to leak out, yet again. I lay back down and just remain there, still. Grieving for my sister. Silently.

I spend all of the next day in the forest hidden from district life. I brought her stories with me to read, to get to know the side of her no one knew.

No one can know what happened. It wouldn't go well. As much hatred as I had for the capitol this wasn't a reason for other people to go. They would be angry, for sure. But I couldn't let anyone else suffer because of me.

I read her stories, I never realized how amazing of a writer she actually was. Her stories. I never know she felt this way. Her hatred for the capitol obviously expressed. Her stories, what is was to be free. A life that anyone and everyone would wish for. No worries, no capitol that wishes to control our every moves.

This was what she wrote. This is what I was going to stand for. I then knew my life was dedicated to her, to ending the long reign of a capitol that forced kids into the arena, that glorified the Hunger Games. I realized what I had to do.

It was going to be hard for sure. But I had to clear my life of her and memories of her. For her own safety. If she is fine and safe people can't know, she would only be brought back and tortured at the capitol. Being outside the fence was one thing, running and resisting was another.

If she is fine she has to find a new way to live. And this I did for her. Knowing if she was safe, someway, somehow, I would see her. I took out a picture of us when we were littler, happier, unaware of the reality of the capitol's control of our lives, it was a simpler time in that picture. When we didn't have to worry about anything.

I was dedicated to her cause, but still her thoughts in my head made me feel sick. I would carry on in her mission, but not with memories of her. It was the first step. It was my favorite picture. Us smiling, happy. I close my eyes as I ball it up and leave in the forest as I head back home. It will be hard, erasing her, but it must be done, and anyways the first step is already taken, and I would carry on her mission, alone.

**Note: Just so you know the first few chapters were just explaining a few things because I thought it would be a little hard to pick up the story without a little background. So there you are, now Gale has a pretty good reason for hating the capitol. Let me know what you think! Reviews, suggestions, anything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jenna POV**

A 12 year old all alone in the woods, No direction, no food, no shelter. What was I going to do? I was still exhausted and trembling from what had just happened. It all happened so fast. One moment I was free and happy, the next being chased down like a wild animal, and for some reason I know that's how the capitol views us. Us outside districts aren't favored much by the capitol, but they tolerate us, knowing that without our supplies their life wouldn't be as nice and cushy. I spin in circles and urge myself to remember, but I just can't seem to do it. No matter what I do I have no idea where I am. Nothing even looks familiar to me. I have definitely never been out this far, and I'm not even sure which way I ran. Gale had showed me how to tell from the wind and where it blew. That would have been helpful if the wind were actually windy today. Even when there was a slight breeze, it seemed confused about the direction that it wanted to come from.

Just my luck. I had to do something, just sitting here wouldn't accomplish anything. I decide to head one way and just keep walking, I was bound to hit something eventually, right?

Not long after I had begun to walk had the soreness and full effect of the run for my life settled in. Tired, hungry and thirsty, I made sure to check my surroundings as I walked slowing, keeping a eye out for any bush that might hold a few berries or trees with some kind of fruit, anything edible. I find a bush full of raspberries and eat enough to suffice for a while. I also find a small waterfall to get a drink from. I feel better after this and continue to walk.

Its strange, the woods always hold this calm comforting feel to it, but now all I can feel is panic. I continue to walk because I know that that is all that I can do for now. I see small creatures scurry about and only wish that I had my bow. It would have made sure I wasn't hungry. But there is no sense in trying to change that, there is nothing I can do. My bow is probably miles away. Back near district 12, back near my home, and my family.

The thunder was booming from every direction as loud as it could. The bright flashes of light lit up the forest as bright as day for a few seconds. I had to find cover, and fast. My walk became a run again as I frantically headed toward what looked like some type of mountain hill, the storm made it impossible to be sure. As I reached the sharp incline on the mountain hill I find a rock wall with a large overhang towards the bottom. I have to crawl to get under the front of the overhang, but once I'm in it is quite comfortable and I can sit up without hitting my head. The storm rages on outside, but here I'm safe for now. As the thunder softens and as it slowly grows quieter, the familiar sound clams me and lulls me to sleep.

The whole next day is just about survival. Finding food and water is the number one thing today. Without it, getting somewhere might as well be impossible. Luckily I kept my canteen with me so when I find a stream I chug as much water as I can. Once I quenched my thirst I fill the canteen and feel a hundred times better already.

Walking through the forest I encountered some vine and decide if a weapon is going to be even remotely possible I'll need it. With the vine, a large branch that was knocked off the the storm the night before, and a sharpened stone i made a make-shift spear that would last me for a while. It should get the job done. With it I set off on a hunt. Hunting with a spear is much much harder than with a bow, and I quickly find out that it's not my strongest suit. I let 5 squirrels and 3 rabbits go due to my horrible throws before I finally hit the 4th rabbit that I see. Its an ugly job, but by this time I was starving. I prepare the rabbit the way my mom taught me when I helped her out in the kitchen and build a fire. I didn't taste it once, just scarfed it down, and it was the best thing I had ever ate.

After I finally had something in my stomach I continued walking, deciding that sitting still would hurt me more than help. Noticing some apples on the ground as I walked I followed them and was brought to a wild apple orchard and got myself a snack as well as a emergency stash for later. I store them in my game bag along with my canteen and then continue walking, trying to do anything but think about my situation.

The night is falling fast and the reality of my situation soon hits me like a punch to the gut. I'm most likely never going to find my way back. I am lost. I may never see my family again. I have never felt so small, so scared, and so lost. I not only have not a clue where I am but I am alone and have no one to help. I have been keeping track of where I walk, but what would going back to where I first found myself lost do? I can't imagine it would do much.

The darkness has completely surrounded me, but luckily it does not grow cold. I am grateful for the warm summer air. I decide that I need rest and set out to find a safe place where sleep would be possible.

I finally decide to climb a tree and sleep in one of its crevices. It will protect from any animals that might lurk in the night. I look up and see the sky full of light, not a cloud in the sky tonight. I have never seen the stars shine so brightly nor the moon. They slowly fade from my vision as I fall asleep.

I wake from a dreamless sleep to the first light of sunrise.


	6. Chapter 6

I got down from the tree and looked around.

_What was I doing? This made no sense, I couldn't stay here forever, I had to find a place to go. I couldn't be alone._

There they are, the thoughts were back. I tried and tried to push them out and just focus on surviving, but I couldn't shake them. I was alone in the woods. I sat down leaning against the tree I took shelter in last night and start to cry. And then, the thoughts took over.

_I'm alone. I have no where to go. I have no one to help me. I have no idea where I even am. Even if I found a way back would it be safe? Am I ever going to find a way to survive out here, on my own?_

That's when I remember what Gale taught me. If he saw me like this he would be so disappointed. I wouldn't even be his sister. He had taught me all the tools that I needed to survive out here, and I knew that. He wouldn't have let me go if he didn't believe that. I was smart, he told me that everyday. I was capable of so much more, and Gale knew that. He told me I was a fast learner, and if I had ever gotten reaped for the hunger games, I had the best chance of surviving out of everyone in twelve. It hit me, I'd never even had the chance to be reaped. In the moment, I'm not exactly sure if that a blessing or curse. Another thought hits me:

What if Gale gets reaped? What if he has already been. I'll never know. I'll never know if my own brother is safe, or my mother, and any of my friends.

I stop my thinking in its tracks. I know where this is headed. I can't let the uncertainties control me. There will always be questions, but what I need now are answers, and nothing else. I refuse to sit here and be powerless, that is not what clever people do. Clever people figure out how to live, and what they need to do in the moment.

I start walking, I don't know why I don't continue the way I had been walking but I have a strong feeling about something that looks like a path in another direction. So I go. While I walk I spot a few more edible plants and stock up, starvation is not going to happen. With my makeshift spear handy I look for any small prey I may come across , but there are none.

All of the sudden things seem too familiar, like I had been here before, but not recently. I pause for a moment. It must have been years ago because everything is different, but somehow it is exactly as I remember. The tree that I have climbed so many times. The faint smell of water nearby. I have been here before, but I don't know how. I look down and see strawberry plants. Perfect, I could go for a small snack right now.

After I have a bit to eat I continue to scan this landscape,I head one way, unsure of where it will lead me, but I know it is the right way. The trees start to clear up and I can hear the soft lull of water. I continue forward and the trees stop and open up to a lake. I know where I am. I look to my right and sure enough it is there the cabin that I had been in with Gale. A huge smile of relief wiped upon my face. I was saved. Gale was sure to come here soon, and if not him then Katniss. I would stay here until they came and would lead me back to town. I'm saved. I let out a cry of joy and relief. I would soon be home and everything would be alright.

My elation was short lived. In my short celebration I heard a faint rustle not far from where I was standing. I quickly turned and moved behind a tree and held my spear ready. I peaked out from behind the tree to see a man, seemingly unaware of my presence approach, the lake. As quietly as I could I climbed the tree and laid out of sight. He took and drink from the water and surveyed the surrounding area for a while. Then, he spoke.

"That spear isn't going to do much you know... not that you're gonna need to use it either." He turned around and looked right at me, as if he had known my location the whole time.

"Who are you?"

"I hardly think introductions are necessary Ms. Hawthorne." He said my name with a smile.

"How do you know who I am?" I questioned him, something didn't seem right with this guy.

"What do you mean? Your tragic story is all over the news. A young girl in a tragic mine accident. The world knows your name Jenna."

Of course, Gale assumed I was done for. This was his cover up. He knew even if I did escape it wasn't safe for me. He gave me my best shot, even now that I was gone he was looking out for me. How stupid was I for thinking that I could ever return. I had one question. Who other than Gale knew the truth? "Yeah well mine accidents are tricky things to get right."

"I hardly think that is true Ms. Hawthorne. After all both you and I know that the capitol thinking of you that way is better than this. An escapee. Don't you think?" He had gone back to looking at the lake but as he questioned me he rose his eyebrow and faced me.

"I guess so." I pause for a moment and climb down the tree. I stand next to him. "What do you want? I don't have much so just spit it out. You gonna turn me in to the capital? Go ahead and try, you'll never succeed." Be clever I told myself.

He let out a scoff of laughter. "Now why would I do that when I'm here to make you an offer? Always so quick to get to the point aren't we? You ask a lot of questions. Did you know thats a sign of intelligence? Questioning the norm, society... purpose. You have a strong will... and so young. We could use lots of people like you, unfortunately there's not many available."

"Who are you and where are you from?" I asked this question with annoyed tone. How did he know so much about me?

With another laugh he responded "District 13, and we could certainly use an agent like you."

"Nice try but 13s gone. Everyone knows that the capital destroyed it years ago. How long have you been out here?"

This guy always had a smug little smile on his face. "You really think that that's all that 13 was? They were developing technology and you don't think there is more than what appears in that district? You have questions Jenna, questions I know you want answered. And we could answer them. 13 is alive and well and working for the districts under the nose of the capital undetected. Your sly, smart and obviously know how to handle dangerous situations. We'eve been keeping an eye on you. You keep to the outsides and observe from the shadows. You go undetected and we need that. You could help us. We all survived, waiting for our time to strike. We need you." He took a step away from the water and looked me directly in the face.

"My name is Plutarch. I am one of the leaders at 13, and of the rebels. Won't you join us?"


	7. Chapter 7

At his words I was in shock. Was there really a rebellion? I always knew there was something more than just forest beyond 12.

All the sudden things were piecing together in my mind. The capital hovercrafts headed out that way. They weren't doing land surveys, they were searching the land for any possible survivors. Any thing that showed civilization. This was what I had always wanted. To find a way to fight the capital. It was standing right there in front of me and yet I couldn't bring myself to say yes. There were still things that didn't add up. Like why they had never informed districts that there was something, anything? Why were they a secret? Why did they let the districts lose hope and give in?

He could see my brain turning and I as opened my mouth to ask these questions he stopped me with the answers.

"We can't let anyone know we exist, not yet, not until we are strong enough to hold our own once we are discovered. We are rebuilding 13 and need help. Besides hope is not all lost. Look at yourself. When I look at you I see a young girl with plenty of hatred toward the capital, for what they have really done, not just the games, but everything else. I see a fire in your eyes that no matter how dim it may go, can never be extinguished. They've done something to you, I'm not positive what, but there's something. Join us and get your revenge, don't let them control you anymore." He paused before and seeing my apparent confusion on the matter Plutarch continued," You see, there is nothing left for you in 12, you can't go back. Not without intense questioning and suspicion. Going back might as well be handing yourself over. Whatever is pulling you back you need to forget. Your family is safer with you out here. They can't even know your location without being in danger."

"I know I can't go back, especially now. But that doesn't mean I have to chose this. I could just make a living out here. Hunting, fishing, observing. They would never find me." I know i'm just stalling. I need more time to think about this. If I go there would be no turning back. I would be a rebel forever. But aren't I already?

After a minute he responds. "This is true, I can't make you. The decision had to be yours. But what is a life out here alone? You could be apart of something bigger. You could lead. You could save them from the capital." As his last words left his mouth he pointed toward the other districts, referring to them.

I guess I always knew that I would take this offer. What else could I do? Living in the woods would cause too much loneliness, it had only been a few days that I was out here and was already scared of this stranger leaving me alone again. This was what I always wanted. I just had to say goodbye. I had to accept what my life would now be. "How do I know that all of this isn't a lie?" I question him one last time before giving him my answer.

"Most people wouldn't. They would have to take the chance on a decision. But you know the truth, don't you? You know whether or not I'm lying."

Something told me wherever I was going was going to be a great fit. Answering questions with questions. Something I did my family and friends all the time. This was it. I was finally going to figure out what was happening at the capital and be apart of ending it.

With a smile, I finally pack everything I had been holding and set down into a way that wouldn't hinder my walking.

"Lead the way." At my response Plutarch smiles and accepts the invitation. We begin to walk into the forest and now there are no more questions, just silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had been walking for ages. I was careful to pay attention though. If I was to be apart of this, I wanted to know my way around the forest, outside of the districts. The forest had grown denser and then thinned out again. There was a faint smell of fresh dew on the leaves. It was growing dark. About to ask whether or not we were going to reach 13 tonight, my question is answered.

"Here we are." Plutarch is tired. He huffs and puffs as he says it, but hasn't lost his humor. He raises his arms as to show the place off.

I raise an eyebrow in his direction. "I don't appreciate these games." We are in the middle of the woods still, no buildings visible anywhere."How far are we? There is no sign of anything out here."

Smiling he says, "Looks closer." He approaches a tree at least 4 feet in diameter and points to a small crease all the way around, barely noticeable even when searching for it. He pushes hard in on it and it budges. A hatch opens revealing a door. He opens in and gestures me in. " Welcome the 13 Ms. Hawthorne, after you."

I walk past and enter the door. What lies inside amazes me and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Well you didn't expect us to be visible and above ground did you?" Plutarch seems much more relaxed as he delivers a joke that he must say to any new... well inhabitant I guess.

"Of course not."

**Note: Its been awhile(I've really busy), and I'm trying to update more often. Let me know what you think of it so far! I'd love to hear what you think about it! So let me know: comments, suggestions, questions, anything! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Once inside everything changed. The emptiness turned into civilization... sorta. After passing through security and a few more entrances we arrived to the main space of 13. Floors upon floors spread downward. The bottom was almost too far to see. People were buzzing around to and fro doing their jobs and carrying on with their business.

Plutarch spoke, "Well, what do you think? It's not much but we are rebuilding." He gave me a hopeful glance.

"It's amazing. How long have people been here?"

With a little chuckle he answered. "So many questions... don't worry you'll have all the answers you want in a while. And we've been here for years. When the Capitol 'wiped out' 13 they left some early warnings, we figured it out and escaped. However, we were only few of many in the town. A year after we decided to return and see what was left. Less than 50 people escaped and began to rebuild. Our numbers have seen impressive growth. We now have over 200 rebels residing within our walls, and with you joining we are one step closer to a rebellion."

"So what now? What am I doing now that I'm here?"

"Follow me." Plutarch led me to my new living quarters, pretty much a cell, but made to look like a tiny apartment. Still huffing and puffing a little he says, "I'll leave you to settle i. We rise early here so someone will be here in the morning to bring you to breakfast and then give you a tour. I have some business to take care off so I won't see you for a while, but they will take good care of you. I made sure." I nod my head as I set my things down and as he shuts the door adds, "Welcome home kiddo."

"A lot to take in in one day." I say to myself. I unpack my things and take a look around. It's small, but more room than I've had by myself before. It's a new life. One without the Capitol breathing down my neck. But things seem strange, I open and close the door to my room every time I pass by, half expecting for it to be locked. It never is. Whether or not I like it I'm here to stay. Plutarch wasn't lying, I could always tell when someone was. Gale had lied to me a million times. He thought he was good at hiding it, and maybe to others he was, but never to me. I wash up and try to forget about the day, but it continued to play over and over again in my head. By coming here I had said goodbye to family, my life, everything I knew and i couldn't help but ask myself... Was this a huge mistake?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a sleepless night, waking up numerous times every hour. When the knock on the door came it was to my relief. No more sitting in my own thought. I was already ready for the day. It might have been the 27th time I woke up in the night when I decided to put on the uniform that filled my 2 drawers of a dresser. I was escorted to breakfast and as I made my way through the line I examined the room. All the people serving seemed to know everyone else and whenever I passed by smiled and said some variation of "well lookie here, we got a newbie." I replied with a smile and kept making my way through the line.

I picked a seat at a lonely, empty table in a corner and sat with a deep breath. I kept telling myself it'd be okay, it's all be okay soon. But I felt like I lying to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone walked up to me, "Looks like you had a rough first night huh?" He sat down as he continued " Don't worry you get used to it. The people are a lot nicer than they seem, just got some thick skin is all, they'll come around." After a few moments of silence he continued "Relax, it'll be fine."

I looked up at him as I answered "Well you seem to be right at home with everyone here, aren't you?"

"You betcha." He smirked as he took a sip of his water. Who did he think he was? "I got here a year ago and they had to lock me in at night to keep me from busting out of this place. Welcome to the better version of a prison." He gestured all around him and I just gave him a strange look. "Joking"

"Yeah I figured." I spotted Plutarch headed this way and sighed with relief as he headed my way.

"What's your deal huh? Don't talk much?" And with that Plutarch interrupted.

"Sorry to break up this little pow wow but you're needed in the initiation room." He looked at me and I got up.

As I walked away from they table I turned toward the guy that had "joined" me for breakfast. "Sorry gotta go." and followed Plutarch.

It was a boring meeting. There were lots of papers going to and fro and rules being read off like names. I zoned in and out of the really "riveting" conversation but my attention was brought back after a long pause. Apparently they had asked a question. Slightly annoyed they repeated themselves. "Here we all contribute to keeping this place going in anyway we can, he is a list of jobs, see any that you would like?" I glanced at the list as Plutarch smiled and interrupted.

"I know what she'll be training for by order of President Coin, that won't be necessary." The instructors looked at him dubiously. "People like her aren't easily found."

This place got weirder by the second. "Anyway I think a name change might be fitting. If caught, finding a girl who was in a supposed mining accident may raise some questions so what'll it be?"

"Not afraid to be upfront are we." They frankness of my situation hurt a little but there was truth in her statement.

"We just need a name." Her bitterness was evident. Some real thick skin.

"Jay. J-A-Y." A nickname dad had always called me.

I finished out the meeting and had a tour of all the facilities. I met my training instructors, Ima and Jack, who seemed fun. Training with them would be interesting. My first hour of training was just getting to know them and answering questions about myself. I told them all about hunting, but not how I got here. They were impressed by my bow skills and Ima was very skilled in close combat. Jack was more a range specialist, knowing everything from rifles to knife throwing. But as our session came to a close I learned that they would be my instructors for everything. Apparently blending in and diplomatic compromises were also important for my job. I had a "very special mission" as they told me. They seemed to know a lot about me, even watching me for a while wouldn't reveal all this information. How they had done their research I'm not sure, but they did a very good job with it. I definitely had to watch myself around these people.

It was a full day and I was headed toward dinner when I passed Plutarch. I headed towards him and he seem to know a question was at hand. "What is it now? What do you want to know?"

"How does everyone know so much about me? It doesn't make sense-"

Before I could continue he cut me off. "We had informants in your school. One of your teachers was a scout for us. Looking for someone with specific abilities and skills needed for an important mission here. You were hand picked and that hovercraft incident gave us the perfect timing for your recruitment."

"You planned that?!"

"Of course not, we would never do such things, we are not the Capitol. We do not play those games here. It was simply coincidental timing. We would normally wait til you were older, but obviously there were special circumstances. We never force anyone to join, and you don't have to accept this mission, but something tells me you will. Any more questions?"

"No."

"Good. I'll be checking in, enjoy your dinner."

As I made my way through the dinner line I settled myself into how things were going to be here. It would be okay. Somethings would take adjustment but I could do it. Letting go would be the hardest part. Letting go of the memories of my past I don't think will be possible, but burying them and moving forward with acceptance was the first step right?

I was walking back to my table from breakfast when someone flagged me down. "Hey!" I stopped next to the table with the guy who had an extremely engaging conversation this morning. "I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Carson. This is Katie, Mike, and Laura. We all got here after out parents came and got us, they had always lived in 13, but sent us to 5 when we were little, apparently they have better living conditions." They all laughed at this and I couldn't help but join them.

Laura interjected, "Sit with us, gotta make friends sometime."

"Guess you're right. I'm Jay by the way."

"J, like the letter? Wow, what your brothers and sister already have A through I?" Mike joked as I sat down.

With a smile I said "You're telling me you've never heard of our traveling alphabet circus? I thought that we were finally making it big." After a small laugh I added "J-A-Y, but nice try."

"Ooohh, Mike you might have some competition for the sarcasm president." Katie looked and me. " Nice one, real clever." There it was. The word that meant so much. The sign I needed to stay. Maybe I could fit in here.


End file.
